Onegai GTV: Great Teacher Vita san
by Hero of Anime
Summary: The year is MC 0075; it has been 3 months since Riot Force 6 disbanded. Tired of the TSAB and its militaristic system, the now magically grown up Vita Yagami has decided to take a most unusual career path...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own MGLN.**

**A/S: This takes place after my other fanfic "Vita's Unexpected Growth".**

**Onegai GTV! Great Teacher Vita-san**

The year is MC 0075; it has been 3 months since Riot Force 6 disbanded. Tired of the TSAB and its militaristic system, the now magically grown up Vita Yagami has decided to take a most unusual career path...

"Hey everybody?" I have big news!" Shouted a young red haired male as he entered the classroom.

"What news could you have this early in the morning, Gene?" A blue haired male addressed his easily excitable friend.

"Come on, Yuki! For once, I'm serious!" Gene replied.

"For once? That's reassuring." Yuki said sarcastically. Anyway, what kind of news do you have to tell us?"

"Old man Opel suddenly retired and our new teacher is starting today." Gene announced.

"That's strange, shouldn't they have told us in advance?" Kyoko, the blonde haired friend of the two asked. "

That's not all! The new teacher is a female mage from the TSAB." The redhead male added.

"What! The Bureau!" Yuki shouted before the school bell rang, signaling the start of class.

A moment later, the classroom door opened, revealing a curvaceous, red haired woman as she walked into the room. She wore a simple dress shirt that seemed a little tight on her huge chest and a black mini-skirt with a plush dead bunny head chained to in from the side. Nearly all the boys and several girls stared at the beautiful new teacher that seemed to have come from Heaven.

"Alright punks, asses... in seats... now!"

The students sat at their seats, their image of an angelic redhead teacher crumbling.

"I'm Vita Yagami, as of today, I will be your new homeroom and Belkan history teacher. You may address me as Yagami-sensei or Vita-san. As long as you don't do anything stupid, we'll get along just fine. One more thing, I suck at remembering names, so don't count on me remembering yours anytime soon; of course, it's your parents fault for giving you such hard names in the first place."

The students stared at Vita, wondering what kind of strange teacher they just ended up with.

"Well I guess that's it, unless you guys have any questions?"

"I have one.' Said one of the male students. "What's your cup size?"

Nearly all of the female students stared angrily at him. "Who in the hell asks a teacher that kind of question!" Kyoko thought.

"F Cup." The red haired teacher said in a straightforward tone, leaving all of the girls shocked at how she could give out such personal information without hesitation.

After school, Gene, Yuki and Kyoko were on their way home.

"What is up with that woman?" Gene said angrily.

"She may be a female, but she doesn't exactly act like one." Yuki added.

"I think we should give Vita-san a chance. I admit that she's rough around the edges, this is her first time teaching at a school." Kyoko implied.

"But, wait a minute... If she's Vita Yagami, isn't she suppose to be a little girl?" The redhead male assumed.

"It is true that, as a magical construct, Yagami-sensei was physically a child and didn't age, but supposedly, she and Nanoha Takamachi came across a lost logia a few months ago and it ended up turning her into an adult." The blonde explained.

As the three continued on their way, they were stopped by three males around their age who were obviously trouble.

"Well, look what we have here boys; a hottie from St. Olivie High School of Magic." The lead delinquent addressed Kyoko. "How about you leave your two friends and have fun with us?"

"Sorry, but I have to turn down you invitation. Let's go guys." The blonde said before she, Yuki and Gene walked away.

However, Kyoko found her left hand being grabbed by the delinquent.

"I wasn't asking you, I'm ordering you to join us. He replied.

"Stop… You're hurting my arm.

Upon seeing their friend in harm, Yuki and Gene walked towards the delinquent.

"Don't you see that she doesn't want to go with you?" Yuki informed them before he and Gene were blasted by their magic blasts, sending them flying to the side of a building.

"Why are you doing this?" Kyoko asked.

"Those two were getting in our way, so we removed them." The Delinquent answered. "If you don't want them to get hurt anymore, then come with us."

Just a moment later, something crashed into the ground, the impact causing the delinquent to let go of blonde girl's hand. When the dirt cleared out, everyone looked to see a small crater with an iron ball in it.

"What in the hell was that!" One of the other two delinquents shouted.

"So, you guys like to get your kicks from harassing high school students, huh?" Said the mysterious female figure as she emerged from the shadows.

"Yagami-sensei?" Gene uttered as he and Yuki got up.

"Heh… You're pretty hot for a high school teacher... what do you say, come with us, and we'll leave you precious students alone." The lead delinquent offered her.

"No thanks, I make it a point not to hang out with little boys." Vita replied.

"Little Boys!" The delinquent shouted in anger.

"Looks like we need to roughen you up, sensei." The two other delinquents stated as they approached the red haired teacher.

"Heh! Just who in the hell do you think I am." Vita declared with a grin as Graf Eisen appeared before her hands.

"An Intelligence Device!" The delinquent uttered before his two lackeys were hammer smashed into the side of a building. With two targets down, Vita slowly walked towards the third and final delinquent.

"You... you bitch! I'll kill you!" He yelled out as he fired volleys of magic at the buxom redhead, but it didn't faze her as she continued to approach him. Once Vita was right next to him, she grabbed him by the neck with her left hand and lifted his body up into the air.

"Kill me? Listen, little boy, I fought the freakin White Devil, I survived an attack from an Security system in a warship powered by the clone of a magical martial artist king, compared to that, you're nothing but dog poop." The redhead stated.

"Please, teacher! Don't hurt me!" The lead delinquent cried as he urinated on his jeans, some of it dripping into the ground.

"Okay, I'll spare you, but if you mess with any of my students again; I will hunt you down, RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND USE THEM AS CROQUET BALLS!" Vita yelled out before tossing him at his lackeys.

As the three delinquents got up, the redhead iron knight smashed the ground with Graf Eisen, creating a huge crater from the impact.

"Now, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHTS!" The three males ran for their lives upon the rage filled glare of the insanely violent educator. Once the troublemakers were gone from their sights, Vita approached her students.

"Hey, are you three okay?" She asked.

"Yes, we're fine, thanks to you, Yagami-sensei, we owe you." Gene said thankfully to his new teacher.

"Don't worry about it, Geo. I wouldn't be much of a teacher if I didn't help my students out, besides, I hate idiots like those."

"Eh… my name is Gene." The red haired male corrected her.

"Your name is too hard to say." Vita replied.

"But it's just two syllables." Vita stared at Gene with a death glare. "Okay, I'll shut up now." He responded nervously.

"You're so cool, Vita-san, like a great teacher or something, I like to thank you." Kyoko said excitedly.

"Like I said before, it's not necessarily, it's my job." The former combat instructor stated as she walked away from her students.

"I see. I really wanted to treat you to ice cream or something."

Like someone rewinding a movie, Vita stopped after hearing the word ice cream and returned, walking backwards. Once she turned around, Gene, Yuki and Kyoko were treated to an expression on their teacher's face similar to that of a curious child.

"Did you say ice cream?" She asked.

"Eh… yes." Kyoko answered.

"Well, if you're offering, I guess you could treat me. Vita said in soft, somewhat shy tone, freaking Gene and Yuki out. Once they got their ice cream, Vita and her students went their separate ways. As she walked home, while eating her ice cream, Vita thought back on what Kyoko said.

"You're so cool, Vita-san, like a great teacher or something…"

"Great teacher, huh? I kind of like the sound of that. Maybe this job will be better than I thought." She thought as she continued her walk home.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own MGLN or any other series referenced in this fic**

**Onegai GTV! Great Teacher Vita-san**

**Chapter 2**

Somewhere, at an empty warehouse...

"I see... So you were hitting on some high school girl, and got beat up by her teacher?" A buxom blue haired woman wearing a gothic lolita style black dress said in a cute, child-like voice after listening to the delinquents' story.

"Yes ma'am, but she was very powerful." The lead delinquent added.

"Are you making excuses for your defeat at the hands of a mere teacher?" The woman replied.

"But she's really that strong. She's more like a rabid dog that escaped from her insane master." He implied before the blunette walked towards them.

As she approached them, the delinquents just stared at her with fear in their hearts before she kicked the lead delinquent in the family jewels, causing him to fall to the floor.

"You know how I feel about excuses, looks like I have no choice; here is a PRESENT FOR YOU!" The woman said in a more sadistic, womanly voice as she contentiously kicked him in the stomach. The two other delinquents could only watch as their master continued to assault him while laughing manically.

"Now, I want you to lure her here." She ordered them.

"But... how do we do that?" One of the delinquents asked.

"Think you idiots... She's a school teacher, right? Besides teaching, what is one of the most important duties that a teacher has for their students?" She asked them.

"I thought teaching was the only thing teachers did?" One of them answered.

"No! It's also the teacher's job to make sure her students are safe." The blunette corrected them.

"Oh... Now I get it, we lure her here by kidnapping one of her students." The lead delinquent replied.

"Good... it looks like you understand what to do next..." She told them, speaking in her cutesy girl voice once again. "Now, go and finish the job, Okay?" The three delinquents slowly fell to their knees to acknowledge their master's order.

"Yes, Marilyn-sama." The three addressed her.

The next day... Gene, Yuki, and Kyoko were on their way home from school.

"That was an interesting lesson today; Vita-san sure was excited about it." Kyoko stated.

"Well, considering it was all about her taking out half of an army's belkan knights on her own, her excitement isn't exactly surprising." Yuki added.

"It looks like you're in good sprits." The three students turned around to see that it was the delinquents from before.

"You guys again? What do you what?" Gene asked as he and the others took a defensive stance.

"Not much... our boss wants us to take your cute little lady friend back with us." The lead delinquent answered.

"Do you think we'll let you do that?" Gene said as he and Yuki formed in front of Kyoko, ready to fight with their magic if necessarily.

Sometime later, Vita was on her way home after finishing some after school work. Just as she approached the front gates of St Olivie High, Gene and Yuki appeared, both a bit roughen up.

"Yagami-sensei..."

"What happened to you two!" The redhead teacher shouted, demanding an answer.

"It's those guys from the other day, they came and kidnap Kyoko. We tried to stop them, but they were just too powerful." Gene answered.

"They told us to give you this audio message." Yuki said as he took out his storage device (which is a requirement for St. Olivie students to have) and transfered the massage to Graf Eisen. After mentally listening to the massage, Vita immediately transformed into her Knight Armor; which was magical altered by Hayate to fit her aged up body.

"Listen you two; I'm going on ahead by myself."

"But, Yagami-sensei..." Yuki addressed her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Here is the address to my house, Hayate and Signum should be there by now. Give them that massage and they'll take care of the rest." The buxom redhead instructed the two students before flying away.

Sometime later, Vita finally arrived at the location specified on the audio massage. When she entered the abandon warehouse, she was alerted to the lights turning on, revealing the once dark building's inhabitants; dozens of male delinquents and their curvaceous, blunette leader.

"I see... so, you're the teacher that beat my boys." The woman said in her sweet moe voice.

"And it looks like you have one of my students under your custody." The red haired knight added, while seeing Kyoko tied up in magical binds, her voice muffed by the cloth wrapped around her mouth.

"Well, I'm here, just like your message said. What do I have to do to bring her back?" Vita stated.

"Straight to the point, huh?" The blue haired woman replied. "Oh... I guess I should introduce myself... I'm Marilyn Catto. you might have heard of me."

"Eh...?" Vita responded.

"WHAT... you never heard of me!" Marilyn shouted. "No, it not that, I think I've heard your name before, just give me a little time to remember.

1 Hour later...

Marilyn's patience was running thin; she was ready to scream at the redhead when she finally replied.

"Oh... now I remember, you're Marilyn Catto of the Firebug gang."

"It took you 60 minuets to remember that?" The blunette asked, somewhat annoyed.

"It's not my fault your parents gave you such a complicated name, I'm bad at remembering names, so there's no point for me trying to remember yours. Now, how about you give me my student back and I won't have to mess up you face." Vita stated.

Marilyn's anger was finally at the boiling point as two small, spinning dual blades appeared, both connected to her shoulders by magical chains decorated with blue gems on each joint.

"DAMN YOU! NO ONE SPEAKS TO ME LIKE THAT AND LIVES!" The blunette shouted out in her true voice before flying towards Vita with her spinning blades. The iron knight managed to block both blades with her barrier.

"Not bad… but you need to do better than that if you want to break though my defenses." The redhead informed her.

"Well then, how about this! Marilyn stated as the blue gems turned red and started flying around the buxom teacher.

Before Vita could react, she was shot in the back by a beam from the gem behind her. Even while she was flinching from the attack, the redhead found herself being shot multiple times by the other gems.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha, Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Marilyn laughed as her gems continued their beam spamming assault. The all-out attack stopped for a few moments before the droid-like gems surrounded the red clad knight once more and proceeded to blast her all at once. As smoke covered the area that her opponent was standing at, the blue haired Firebug leader looked on with disappointment.

"That's it? What a shame, at least she had good taste with that barrier jacket she wore." She said before hearing a chuckle originating from the now clearing smoke. Marilyn looked on, shocked to see that her opponent was still alive.

"Interesting attack, but it's nothing compared to the Saint Cradle's defense systems." Vita declared with a smile as blood ran down from her forehead.

Flying at high speed, Marilyn collided with Vita, the metal of blades and hammer clashing with each other. As they watched the two women fight, Marilyn's followers took notice of the smiles on their faces, almost as though the two were enjoying their selves.

"You sure do make for a tough rival." The blunette commented. "I'm not called the Iron Hammer Knight for nothing." Vita added, both still smiling at each other.

"Let's see how you do against this." Marilyn said as both of her spinning blades merged into a bigger one. "I hope you've been good for Santa this year, because I have... A PRESENT FOR YOU!" She declared as she threw the rotating weapon at high speed.

Despite her top notch defenses, Vita found her barrier being pierced by the sharp steel blades before they started cutting through her knight armor, followed by another explosion. Marilyn laughed manically as her thrown weapon came flying back, lodging into the ground besides her.

"Cartridge Load!"

The blunette's laughter ended once she heard the sound of a cartridge being loaded before the red haired teacher flew out of the smoke, spinning at high speed. The Firebug gang leader was completely defenseless as the rocket boosted Graf Eisen smashed into her stomach before she was sent flying into the wall behind Kyoko.

"Marilyn-sama!" The male Firebug members addressed her as they ran to help their leader back up. Moments later, the emergency sirens rang, signaling the arrival of the TSAB forces.

"Right on time." Vita added triumphantly.

After the Firebug gang was arrested, Shamal was finishing healing Vita's wounds.

"Okay, that should do it. Even though your injuries are healed, you should still rest for a day or two." The blonde healer warned her.

"I know..." The redhead replied.

As she stood up, Fate came with Marilyn binded to her magical binds.

"Can I ask you something?" The blunette addressed her question to Vita.

"What is it?"

"Why did a powerful knight like you decide to quit the TSAB and become a school teacher?" She asked.

"I guess I wanted to get away from the issues that surfaced because of the JS Incident." The redhead explained.

"Oh... you mean about the Council creating Jail Scaglietti and secretly funding his research."

"How do you know that? That was classified information." Hayate stated.

"Don't underestimate the Firebug gang; we do have a powerful information network." Marilyn implied.

"Anyway, I decided to become a teacher because I thought it would be the best to make up for what I done in the past; plus, being a history teacher who actually fought in those very battles sound badass." Vita continued.

"So, you took the job because you get to teach teenagers about how you kicked so many asses in the past few centuries?" The blunette asked. As Marilyn was about to be taken away, she said one more thing to the redhead.

"You know… if we meet again, we should sit down and talk about things, or even have another battle. I get the feeling we could become good friends."

"I'll be honest with you, you're a psycho and you'll probably just annoy me, but I guess I could get use to it, look what I have to deal with everyday." Vita said as she pointed to Hayate, who was being held back by Signum. "Come on Signum, I wanna touch Vita-chan's boobs!"

"Control yourself, Hayate, we're still on duty." The stoic Swordswoman replied. "Let me guess… that's the other reason you left the TSAB." The blunette asked.

"Bingo! Although I still have to deal with her back home" Vita replied.

1 week later…

"What's wrong Vita-san?" Kyoko asked as she and the other students stared at their teacher, who was resting her head on her desk.

"I've been having a hard time sleeping lately."

"Was it your master again?" Yuki guessed.

"Yeah… every since I've left the TSAB, Hayate hasn't been able to grope me as much, so she's been trying to do it at night. Because I spent so much time running away from her, I haven't slept much." Vita explained.

"Why don't you go see the new school nurse? She probably can help." Gene suggested.

"The new nurse, huh? I guess I'll do that." The redhead teacher said before leaving her classroom.

Once Vita entered the infirmary, her face lost it's coloring upon seeing who the new nurse was.

"Yo..yo…you!" The Iron Knight said as she pointed at Marilyn Catto, who was wearing some strange glasses for some reason.

"Vita-chan!" The blunette yelled out in her cute moe voice as she grabbed and hugged her.

"What in the hell are you doing here, and what's with those glasses!" Vita asked her.

"Hayate-chan thought that I should work as a nurse as part of my reformation training, and she told me to always wear these glasses." Marilyn answered.

"Tell me… did Hayate happen to call them Moe Moe Glasses?"

"Yeah, why?" Vita's heart was filled with dread, not noticing the blue haired girl groping her chest. "Oh crap, Hayate finished them; the glasses that forces the wearer to act all moe." The redhead thought.

"Vita-chan does have big breasts." Marilyn said as she continued to grope her.

"Why are you fuddling my chest?"

"Because Hayate-chan said it's fun skinship between girls!" The blunette answered her. "I think it's time for me to move out." Vita said after letting out a sigh.

To Be Continued

**A/S: I know, having Marilyn "Psycho Boobs" Catto from Super Robot Wars Z2 sounds crazy. Then again, it's not as bad as dealing with the White Devil. But you have to admit, she and Vita as friends does sound interesting. The glasses? I thought it would be cool if she had a split personality-style quirk similar to Yukiko from the anime "11eyes".**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own MGLN, but I'm quite sure she owns us.**

**Onegai GTV: Great Teacher Vita-san**

**Chapter 3**

It was evening time as Vita was leaving school. She didn't think it would take this long to grade her students' tests. As she was walking, Vita took notice of someone standing on the edge of the school rooftop.

"I hope that person isn't doing what I think they're doing."

Almost as though fate itself answered her, the person did what the redhead feared, jumping off of the building.

"Crap! I just had to tempt fate! The buxom teacher uttered as she quickly flew after the falling person and caught them.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!?" Vita yelled as the person turned to see her.

Upon seeing the face of the person she just saved, the Iron Hammer Knight recognized him.

"You're in my class, aren't you? If I remember right, your name is... Shinji Ikari!"

"That's Shunji Ikaros!" He corrected her.

"Why does everyone have such hard to remember names?" Shunji sigh upon hearing his teacher's reply, he would have told her how simple his name really is, but after hearing from Gene and Yuki several times, trying to get the redhead to remember names is not the greatest of ideas.

"Anyway, why were yo..." Before she could finish, a rumbling from her stomach could be heard. "Heh... I guess I'm hungrier than I thought after grading all those tests. Come with me I'll treat you to dinner."

"But..."

"No buts... I want to know why you were willing to take your own life?" The buxom teacher said before grabbing his hand and walking away with him.

Some time later, at a fast food restaurant, Shunji looked on in amazement as Vita devoured a meal consisting of six double cheeseburgers, Four super size fries, three chocolate milkshakes and a triple scoop of vanilla Ice cream. He knew that belkan knights and most mages using the cartridge system had huge appetites, but this was far beyond what he thought.

"Ahh... That was good." The redhead said after finishing her Ice cream. "Okay then, mind telling why you want to die so much?"

"Why do you care what I do?" He answered.

"Well for starters, I'm your teacher, if a teacher notice something strange with one of their students, it make sense for them to at least ask what's wrong." Vita replied. "Now, what's the problem?"

The young man stayed quiet for a few moments before finally speaking.

"Well, It's Asura Loran Saren..."

"You mean that bitchy girl who thinks she's better than everyone." The redhead replied.

"You actually remember her name?" Shunji asked in shock.

"Even I can remember such a ridiculous name." she answered.

"Anyway, she and her friends constantly bully me because I'm a wuss who let's himself get pushed around."

"Why don't you fight back?" Vita asked. "If someone is attacking, you have the right to defend yourself."

"But I'm a guy; guys aren't supposed to hit girls." He replied.

"If Nanoha was here, she would think that that's nothing but bull..." The buxom teacher added. "...she doesn't have the right to bully you; I might have to talk to her tomorrow."

"But..."

"No buts, this has to be taken care of sooner or latter, you don't want to be bullied anymore, right." She asked.

"Ye... yeah!" He replied.

"Wuss or not, you're still a guy, you should try to have more pride in yourself." Vita said before leaving.

The next day at school, Vita walked up to a girl whose hair was just as red as hers.

"May I help you Yagami-sensei?" The student asked.

"Yes you can, Asuka!"

"That's Asura! How did you even get hired as a teacher?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that I suck at remembering names..." Vita admitted. "...But that's not the point, I'm here to talk about Shunji Ikaros."

"Oh... you mean that wuss, what about him?" The red haired teen asked.

"It seems like you have been bullying him."

"What's wrong with that, he's such a weakling, in the past, you wouldn't even care about someone like him." Asura stated based on the older redhead's history.

"Looks like you've been paying attention in my class." Vita noticed. "What you say is true; I wouldn't have cared about him or anyone for that matter. Hell, I didn't even care about my fellow knights and they're the closest thing to a family I had. However, that changed when Hayate became our master, I also met Nanoha and the others. They showed me that even a destroyer like me can change, that's why I can't turn a blind eye on this."

"Are you saying I should stop messing with him, what will you do if I don't?" The younger redhead said with a confident smirk.

Vita had a grin on her before answering. "Heh... That's simple, a thorough befriending."

Just as the Iron Hammer Knight drew out her intelligent device, Asura waved her left hand; creating a small purple barrier around the buxom teacher, causing her to fall.

"What in the hell is this!?" Vita uttered as she struggled to get up.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I can magically alter gravity?" The younger redhead stated with a smile of confidence. "That's why I'm better than you."

"Damn you!"

"What do you know; I'm beating one of the legendary Belkan Knights." The teen said as her gravity-based magic continued to cripple Vita.

Several moments later... the battle was interrupted by the yell of an angry teenage boy.

"Leave Yagami alone!" He yelled out.

"Oh, it's just the wuss." She addressed him.

"Leave Yagami alone!" Shunji shouted once more."

"What are you going to do about it?" Asura said before producing a second gravity field on him.

As he struggled to get up, Shunji was thinking of only one thing... "I mustn't run away... I mustn't run away... I MUSTN'T RUN AWAY!"

Suddenly, Shunji stood up and shattered the gravity field with his fist as a purple aura covered his body.

"What in th..." was all that Asura could say before Shunji came at high speed and punched her in the stomach followed by a roundhouse kick, send her flying towards the wall. Before Asura could recover, the rage-filled young man came with a volley of punches hitting all over her body, each blow causing the cracks on the wall to grow.

"Impossible... You're just a wuss; I'm supposed to be the best." She uttered.

"No... That's just an illusion in your head..." Shunji stated as he raised his right fist. And I'm now going to break that illusion of yours."

With a mean right hook to the face, Asura was smashed through the wall, falling on her back unconscious in the classroom within.

"Wow! I didn't think you had it in you?" Vita stated. "What happened to "Guys aren't supposed to hit girls."?"

"I still believe in that..." Shunji answered. "I just decided that bitches aren't worthy to be called true women."

"Heh... I guess there's hope for you yet, you just proved that you have balls almost as big as my croquet balls." The redhead teacher said before patting him on the back hard enough to send him falling to the ground on his face.

"Ouch!"

"Eh... sorry about that." She apologized before staring at all of the on looking students. "Let that be a lesson to all of you. "Beware of the nice and quiet ones, you'll never know when they might go batshit on you." After seeing what has transpired in the last few minutes, the students had no choice but to agree with Vita's statement.

The next day during lunch, Shunji's desk was approached by Asura.

"What do you want? He asked her.

"Eh... here." She said as she presented him with a bento.

"You made lunch for me, why?"

"I... its not like I'm doing it for you." Asura said while blushing. "I'm just doing this to make up for all the times I bullied you, and if you want; I could make you lunch everyday."

"Eh... sure." Shunji answered the nervous, blushing redhead, catching the notice of Vita, Yuki, Gene and Kyoko.

"Was Asura just being tsundere?" Kyoko wondered.

"Does this mean that the reason she's been bullying him is because she likes him?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah... that's usually how a tsundere works." Vita answered. "I guess she just needed a good befriending."

"Befriending? It looked more like a massive beat down." Gene added.

"Believe me, Gene; when you meet Nanoha, you will understand the true meaning of befriending." The redhead teacher stated.

"You remembered my name."

"Of course, even I can remember other peoples' names, it just takes me longer." Vita said with a smile as she ate her lunch.

The End

**A/S: As some of you can guess, Shunji is basically Shinji from Evangelion with a little bit of Tohma from Tu Aru Majutsu No Index and Asura is Asuka from Evangelion. Yeah, I know... Vita didn't get to do much this chapter, but only so that Shunji would get to shine, and when you think about it, Vita does seem like someone who would have a hard time against gravity-based powers.**


End file.
